leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Super minion
For general information, see Minion |exp = 0.93 (solo experience)}} / 1.16 (shared experience)}} |cs = 1 |hp = |mana = 0 |damage = |range = 170 |armor = 100 |magicresist = -30 |attackspeed = |spawntime = Variable |respawntime = 0:30 }} Super minions are powerful minions with melee range. They only spawn on lanes where enemy inhibitors are destroyed, and stop spawning when the inhibitor respawns. While super minions are spawning, no will spawn in that lane. On Summoner's Rift, when all inhibitors are destroyed, a second super minion will spawn in each lane. Notes * Their gold reward starts at , and increases by every 90 seconds. This is capped at . * They spawn at the front of minion waves. * Super minions will stop spawning shortly before the enemy inhibitor is going to respawn to prevent the inhibitor from instantly being destroyed again because of super minions. * They're seen through the fog of war. Stats * Their health and attack damage increase over time, with no known cap. * They are constantly regenerating health, which is the reason that they are most often reaching the nexus turrets with full health when they were not attacked by champions. * Super minions have , which is a cosmetic item that indicates that they receive reduced damage from AoE effects. * Super minions lose per turret shot. * Super minions have , which is a cosmetic item that indicates that they grant nearby minions (excluding other super minions) and . * They deal 20% reduced damage to the nexus. Strategy * Super minions easily push unprotected lanes and destroy enemy turrets. They have much higher stats than any other minion, being so strong they can sometimes beat weaker champions toe-to-toe. They are the reason why inhibitors are a high priority objective. Map Differences * On Howling Abyss, super minions grant (+ |gold}} / 90s). * On Howling Abyss, super minions grant nearby allies 20% bonus movement speed boost while they are out-of-combat. Media Minions Blue& Red Super.jpg|Blue and Red super minions Minion Chaos super.jpg|Red PROJECT: super minion Minion Order super.jpg|Blue PROJECT: super minion Minions Blue, Red & Purple Super.jpg|Snowdown super minions Minion Draven blue super.jpg|Blue Draven super minion Minion Draven red super.jpg|Red Draven super minion Minion SG blue super.jpg|Blue Star Guardian super minion Minion SG red super.jpg|Red Star Guardian super minion Patch History from . ** Solo XP increased to 93 from 92. * Minion shared experience multiplier reduced to from . ** Shared XP reduced to 116 from 120. ;V8.7 * Base gold reward increased to from . * Gold reward growth increased to from . * Gold reward is now capped at . ;V8.2 * Now have the cosmetic items , and . ;V5.8 * Visual and Gameplay Update on Howling Abyss map (to match Summoner's Rift). * Minions no longer gain magic resistance over time. * Minion health gain over time increased to compensate the loss of resistances. * Super minions now grant nearby allies minions bonus damage and resistances. ;V4.19 * Visual Update on Summoner's Rift map. ;V3.5 *Super Minions now take 70% damage from Turrets, increased from 50% damage ;March 9th Hotfix * Super minions now reduce turret damage by 50% (down from 65%). ;V1.0.0.112 * Super minions now reduce turret damage by 65% (up from 50%). * Fixed a tooltip bug "This unit receive..." with super minions. ;V1.0.0.106 * On Twisted Treeline: ** Health increased to 1200 from 1000. ** Base damage increased by 30. }} de:Supervasallen es:Super súbdito fr:Super-sbire pl:Superstwór ru:Суперминьон zh:超級小兵 Category:Minions